


Wary

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [92]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Nothing is normal, Trollhunter mantle, rules of being a trollhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Watchful, cautious, or alert.





	Wary

The mantle of Trollhunter is not for the weak of heart. A Trollhunter must always be afraid. A Trollhunter must always finish the fight. A Trollhunter should know and aim for their foe’s weak spots. A Trollhunter must be strong and formidable and constantly changing and unchanging.

Jim knows that he isn’t what Trollmarket had wanted. He’s not weak of heart, but he had never been in a fight before becoming Trollhunter. Goblins can smell fear so he can’t be afraid around them. Finishing the fight doesn’t always mean killing the opponent. Trollhunting’s weird, and the rules don’t make sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really do feel kinda bad for Jim, he didn't ask for any of this. Except for when he went back and he did, but, whateves.


End file.
